Move Along
by x.Xtreme Beauty.x
Summary: Sometimes good things fall apart because they're just not meant to be. When they do, all there's left to do is move along. Punk/Maria oneshot


**A/N: Totally random late night oneshot… enjoy!**

Silence consumed every inch of the large house; everything was still and no noise could be heard whatsoever which allowed the silence to eat away at Phil's wide awake mind. His mind was racing with several thoughts torturing him and forcing him to lay awake at these late hours of night. His body was physically drained and practically begged his mind for rest. His mind ignored the pleads that his body sent, and continued to keep up with these thoughts. These thoughts were no longer thoughts though, they were just memories; memories stuck on replay of something, well someone who he'd never get back.

A long sigh escaped from between Phil's lips. He studied the ceiling and wished for sleep, sleep that he knew wouldn't come. His torso arose from where he was laying, and he pulled his legs up and sat Indian style on the bed. He placed his face in his hands and he rubbed his face.

What was he doing? This wasn't healthy and he knew that. He was sleep deprived and alone, the best thing he could do was escape from the hell that he was currently living in by sleeping. But he couldn't, he didn't know why, but no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't sleep.

He spread his fingers apart from one another and he gazed at the moonlit room between his fingers. He suddenly realized how empty the once messy bedroom now looked. He was kind of surprised that he didn't realize it earlier when everything was getting cleared out of the house, but he knew now, and he didn't like it. It was just so empty without her things scattered around the room, and the bed where he laid awake for all those hours just seemed so empty without her sleeping body practically attached to his.

Suddenly, a chill ran through his body. Empty and cold, he thought to himself. The chills that overcame him reminded him of how cold of a human being that he had became right before this whole incident had happened. He mentally cursed himself for being so awful for the only human being who he truly cared about, and had mutual feelings back. He would honestly go out of his way to make her feel like shit, because he felt so bad so often. She would always forget what he did to make her cry just so she could make him smile. He smiled at memories that he suddenly began to remember…

{xxx}

_A smile shone bright on her face when he walked into her view. She waddled over to him as quickly as she could with her protruding belly slowing her down. Eventually she got over to him and she snaked her arms around his neck to pull him into a soft kiss. The kiss was slow and sweet and made Phil realize how much he missed her. They pulled apart and gazed into each others eyes, both of their smiles bright._

_"I missed you," He whispered to her._

_"I missed you too," She whispered back, "A lot." She sighed softly._

_Phil cocked up an eyebrow, "What's with the…" He mimicked the sigh, making her giggle. "Did I do something wrong?"_

_She shook her head and dropped her gaze to the floor, then she fiddled with the hem of Phil's shirt. Finally, she looked back up at him, "No, you're doing everything right. You always do Mr. Brooks."_

_He laughed a little, "Then what seems to be the problem, Miss Kanellis?" He could tell that there was something wrong when he looked into her eyes, but he wasn't going to say anything until she made it clear that she wanted her 'problem' to be known._

_"Well…" She laughed a little, humorlessly, "It's just… I miss you. All the time. And with the baby on the way, I need you more than I ever had. It's been hard without you Phil, and I would really like if you took some time off…" She admitted, once again dropping her gaze from his bright green eyes to their feet. _

_That hit a nerve. Phil just stood there, glaring holes through the woman that he loved… the woman who was carrying his child. "Ria… I can't. I have to make money for this family."_

_"I know… But I need you." Sadness was the only emotion that Phil could hear in her voice. It killed him to hear her like that, but he had to do what he had to do._

_"Maria, stop being so selfish. You're doing fine, and if you really needed any help, your mother lives fifteen minutes away. I need to make money to support me and you… to support the baby… to support our family. Do you think I like being away all the time? God, Maria, sometimes you piss me off." Phil broke away from her and paced the room with his face in his hands, then down at his sides. He looked over at Maria who had her arms wrapped around herself, with tears cascading down her cheeks. Phil felt bad that he made her cry but at the same time, he said what she had to hear so he didn't regret it._

_After a long moment, Maria finally looked up at Phil, wiped the tears off of her face and smiled at him, "I'm sorry, let's go out and do something fun while you're still here."_

{xxx}

That was one of the last times when he had seen Maria with a genuine smile fixated upon her pink lips. One of the last times when he saw her when she was truly happy.

Happiness, Phil tried to remember what it was like to be happy. He hadn't been happy in a long time. Life was supposed to bring you happiness. That baby was supposed to bring Phil and Maria all of the happiness in the world. But instead, this baby brought them pure agony. Phil started to remember one of the most agonizing times that their 'little bundle of joy' had brought them.

_{xxx}  
><em>

_A few weeks after this incident with 'taking time off', Phil was called by Maria's mother who told him that he needed to come home because of an 'emergency'. Phil had to leave the arena before his match had even began and fly all the way from Calgary, Canada down to Chicago, Illinois for an emergency that was unknown to him. The flight felt like it was forever, and the drive to the hospital that Maria's mother instructed him to go to seemed even longer. So many thoughts had filled his mind. What could have possibly happened to Maria? Was she alright? What about their baby? _

_When he finally arrived at the hospital he nearly broke out into a sprint to get into the hospital where the woman he loved was currently residing in. He raced to the front desk, and looked over at the receptionist._

_"Can I help you?" She asked him. She had a loud and high-pitched voice that hurt Phil's ears when she spoke._

_"Yeah, where is Maria Kanellis?" The receptionist checked the computer then looked back up at Phil._

_"Room 281." _

_Phil nodded a 'thank-you' to her then ran off to Maria's room. It felt like forever until her found her room, but he finally reached it he pushed it open and entered the room completely breathless. He took some deep breaths, then he looked at Maria. Her face looked tired, sad, and shiny from where tears fallen, her eyes were red and puffy, her hair was everywhere, and she just looked like a total mess._

_"What's going on?" Phil finally asked._

_"I had a miscarriage," Maria practically shouted at him before exploding into tears._

_Phil just stood there, not knowing what to do or say. His unborn child had died, and the love of his life was a broken mess. He pressed his back against the wall and slowly sunk to the floor. He pulled his knees to his chest and rested his head on top of them. Right now he felt like crawling into a hole and dying._

_{xxx}  
><em>

That day was probably the worst of the two worst days of his life. That day was not only the day that he lost his child, but it was also the day that he started to lose Maria. He knew that Maria resented him after the lose of their child. The doctor said that the miscarriage was caused because of all the stress that Maria was undergoing. The only thing that caused Maria stress was Phil. She was constantly stressed over when she was going to see him, and what she was going to do without him. All of the blame went on him, and that made him feel so much worse about the whole situation.

The occasional fights that they had turned into constant fighting. Laughs turned into tears, talking turned into screaming, love turned into hate, their lives turned to shit, and Phil didn't know how to fix it. Everything was broken and their was no way of making it better. It was the beginning of the end of them. But both of them held onto it because it was all they had. All they had was each other. Phil was Maria's whole world and vice versa. Without the other one, they were incomplete.

But the worst day of Phil's life was the day he lost his world, and that day was today. Actually, he had lost her a long time ago but today finally made everything real. She came back today after a year of being away and she took everything of hers and left. He replayed the image of her leaving over and over again in mind, each time it hurt more and more.

"Maria, I can fix this." Was the phrase that he often told her. He wanted to fix it and he always tried to.

But today was the last time that he uttered these words to her because this time it was unfixable.

{xxx}

_Maria grabbed the last box with her things in it and went to leave this house for the final time. Phil followed her to the door and tried to talk to her. When she didn't respond, Phil grabbed hold of her arm and swung her around, "Maria, I can fix this…" he told her._

_"No Phil, you can't." That was the first time that she told him that. He was taken aback but that and didn't know what to say. "Phil, I've moved on and you can't change that… but I think it would be best if you moved on too." she reached into her back pocket, pulled out an envelope, and placed it in Phil's hand. She turned back around and walked out the door one final time._

{xxx}

Phil looked over at his night stand then picked up the envelope to look at it once more. He pulled out the contains from inside of it and read it once again.

_You are cordially invited to the wedding of:_  
><em>Ms. Maria Kanellis<em>

_Mr. Matthew Hardy  
>On September 10th, 2011<em>

Their wedding was only a few weeks away and there was no way that Phil could stop it. No way that he could fix it. He felt so useless and absolutely terrible. Why didn't he just stay home like Maria asked? Why did he have to be so mean to her? This was all his doing. If he listened to her none of this would have happened. She would have never left him… she would've been his forever with their happy little family.

Phil just starred at the envelope wondering why everything had to go so wrong. He ran his thumb across it and noticed a little scribble of words at the bottom of the piece of invitation. He held it up to the moonlight so he could read it off. It was Maria's handwriting… "Move along, move along like I know ya do…" Tears swelled Phil's eyes. How could this have happened? He felt numb and he collapsed back onto the bed completely exhausted. Tears fell and he sobbed quietly, then he slowly drifted off into a deep sleep.

~September 10th, 2011~

Phil came to the church wearing a black suit. He slicked his hair back and tried to look presentable. It was quiet and uninviting inside. The only thing that could be heard was the silent murmurs from the few people who attended today.

Phil walked up to the front of the church, and straight up to her. He glanced down at her cold, lifeless body. Someone that was once so full of life was now dead. Her cheerful smile was exchanged for an expressionless face. Her bright green eyes were shut. Forever.

Today was supposed to be a day of happiness, but it was exchanged for a day of sadness. Phil walked over to Matt, "I'm sorry for your loss." Then he gave him a hug. He turned away from Matt then walked back over to Maria to get once last glance at her. He bent down and kissed her forehead, then stood back up, "I love you Ria," Escaped from his lips one last time.

He turned away from the casket and exited the church, feeling as if he no longer belonged inside. He pressed his back to the wall on the outside, then slowly skidded down to the ground underneath him. He sighed, and rubbed his face. Then he pulled his knees to his chest and rested his head on top of him. A familiar feeling overcame him: a sudden feeling like he wanted to just crawl into a hole and die.

He felt like he had done this before… only this time, the love of his life was the one that had died, and he was the broken mess. This was all his doing, and he knew that. He squeezed his eyes shut and thought back to a few weeks ago…

_{xxx}  
><em>

_Phil finally awoke from the sleep he so desperately needed. It was late… around 5 o'clock to be exact. He cursed himself for waking up so late because he knew that tonight, it was once again going to be nearly impossible to go to sleep. _

_He arose from his bed and walked down stairs and into the kitchen. He turned on the television so he could watch the news as he fixed himself something to eat. He grabbed a package of Ramen noodles from the cabinet and threw it on the counter top. He walked over to were the T.V. was so he could grab a pot for the water when suddenly, the newscaster said something that caught his ear:_

_"It has been revealed that the victim of the car crash that happened late last night was Ms. Maria Kanellis, a former resident here in Chicago. It has now been confirmed that she has passed away this evening. I would like to send my condolences to the friends and family of Ms. Kanellis."_

_Phil dropped the pan that was in his hand to the floor, and his jaw dropped as well. There was no way that this was happening. Phil grabbed the house phone off of the hook and quickly dialed the number of Maria's mother. He asked her what had happened, and her mother told him almost exactly what the newscaster had said._

_"Momma K… I'm so sorry," Phil apologized, tears cascading down his cheeks. How could this have happened? Why Maria?_

_He heard her sniffle, "It's alright Phil… I appreciate the call though. But I have one question…"_

_"Yeah?" He asked as he wiped his tears off his cheeks._

_"Did Maria come home to see you?"_

_Phil nodded, but then he realized that she couldn't see him. "Yeah, she did. Well not exactly. She came to get the rest of her things from the house. Why?"_

_"She was on the phone with me before it happened and she just sounded so upset… She really loved you Phil."_

_Phil sighed, "I know. I loved her too…" He thought about how someone that was so full of life was suddenly gone… how was that even possible?_

_After a long stretch of silence, Maria's mother spoke once again, "I have one more question…"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Do you have any idea what: 'Move along, move along like I know ya do..' means? Maria told me that, and she also told me to tell you… right before she… left us."_

_Phil dropped the phone. Suddenly he realized this was all his fault. She was upset because of him. She crashed because she was upset. She was dead because of him._

_{xxx}  
><em>

Phil finally pulled himself back together, and decided to go back home. He got inside of his small car, and stuck the key in the ignition to turn it on. He turned the key, then put the car in drive. As he drove thousands of thoughts tried to cloud up his mind, but he focused on the road instead of his thoughts.

Focusing on the road wasn't enough though, he could hear her voice in his mind. He flicked on the radio and turned the station until something caught his ear: "_I know you gotta keep it strong, but move along, move along, like I know ya do…"_


End file.
